lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Badili
Badili is a leopard in The Lion Guard. He is voiced by Jack McBrayer in the episode The Trouble With Galagos.Press Appearance Badili is a pale cream-colored leopard dappled with brown rosettes outlined in black. He has a small tuft of brown hair on his head. His ears are pointed, with dusty brown inner ears rimmed in darker brown. He has thick, dark eyebrows and almond-shaped brown eyes. His nose is dull taupe-brown, and his claws are dark gray. Personality Badili describes himself as being nice and wanting only to be left alone. He is initially very timid, preferring to flee rather than stand up for himself. However, after receiving assistance from the Lion Guard, Badili becomes more confident, learning to believe in himself and his abilities. He remains a polite and amicable figure, but not afraid to fight his own fights, even if his foe, Mapigano, frightens him. Badili has a slight fondness for critters he finds cute, such as galagos. Unfortunately, he is incognisant of his own ferocity in terms of appearance, and tends to frighten smaller critters away by accident. History The Trouble With Galagos The Lion Guard are hanging out at Hakuna Matata Falls when a group of panicked galagos approach them and tell them that Badili has moved into their tree. When the Lion Guard approach the tree, Badili is snoring loudly. Kion plans to intimidate the leopard by waking him up and running towards him. When Ono wakes him up, he jumps down from the tree and growls at the Lion Guard as they run toward him. To their surprise, Badili cowers, with his paws over his head, and begs the Lion Guard not to hurt him. He apologizes for growling, and claims that he thought they were baboons because they were chasing him in his dream. He introduces himself to the Lion Guard, telling them that he's a "big friendly leopard". Fuli asks him why he scared away the galagos, and he asks what they are with slight fear. The galagos present themselves, and Badili is taken away with their cuteness. He waves 'hi', but his sharp claws intimidate the galagos, who hide from him. When it's explained that they are afraid of him, Badili insists that they shouldn't be, and that he never meant to kick them out of their home. Kion asks about his own home, and Badili confirms that it's in Mirihi Forest, where Ono recognises is from the Back Lands. Badili praises the Pride Land trees, and asks if he can share the tree with the galagos. However, at the sight of his teeth, the galagos refuse, and Kion agrees that Badili can't stay there. Badili once again tries to persuade them by stating that he's lots of fun and offers a game of tag, but Fuli refuses when he reveals his sharp claws to her. Kion asks if there's a reason why he refuses to return, and Badili answers nervously that he just wanted to try a new home. Beshte offers to walk them there, and Badili answers again with a feigned euphoria, promising that he wasn't originally going to wait until they left and climb straight back up the tree. Dejectedly, he follows the Guard away. The Lion Guard escort the leopard home, but when Ono sees Mirihi Forest just ahead, Badili declares that he's parched and that there's a watering hole he wishes to check out that they saw a little earlier. Kion asks why he keeps making excuses, but Badili assures him that there's nothing wrong. He slinks away, thanking them for accompanying him. The Guard spy through a bush, where Badili is cautiously scouring the area. Badili scratches his claws on a nearby tree, when suddenly another leopard named Mapigano leaps down and roars, frightening Badili. The leopard asks if Badili was scared, and manages to get the real answer- a lot. He then begins to rave about how this is no longer Badili's turf, asking why he came back. Mapigano starts to mock Badili as he stutters. The Guard watch as Badili cowers constantly, confused as to why he doesn't take back his turf. Badili asks if they could share the turf, which causes Mapigano to laugh. Badili joins in, but Mapigano soon stops laughing and orders him to get out. The Lion Guard reveal themselves and start to intimidate Mapigano, who eventually decides to retreat after insulting Badili and claiming that they were 'friends'. When Mapigano leaves, Badili is excited and thanks the Lion Guard. When questioned over why he didn't tell them, Badili remarks that he was embarrassed, since leopards are supposed to be fierce and fight for their territory, and that he got scared. Ono flies up and notices that Mapigano is the one scared now, as he races away from them. Kion is certain he won't return now that the Lion Guard has his back, and the Guard part ways with Badili, who again thanks them as he bounds up the tree to rest.However, Mapigano soon returns, and the Guard find Badili back in the galagos' tree. The Lion Guard approach the sleeping leopard, and after a couple of failed calls, Beshte bashes against the tree, catching Badili on his back as he falls. Badili is glad to see the Lion Guard, and when asked what happened, he reveals that Mapigano returned. Although Kion believes that getting rid of him was the wrong thing to do, Badili is adamant that it was actually the right thing to do, and asks if they will do it again. Although Bunga tells him that they will, Kion refuses, stating that they need to teach Badili how to stand up for himself, since Mapigano did not need a fight to run away. Badili reminds them that they're the Lion Guard, though he is reminded that Mapigano did not know that - all he saw where animals that would not back down. Kion also informs Badili that their confidence stems from their belief in themselves. Although hesitant, Kion agrees to teach him how to be fierce, Fuli how to be fast, Bunga how to be brave, and Beshte how to be strong. Ono can't teach him to be keener with his sight (nor how to fly, as per Bunga's suggestion), but he agrees to help him with eye contact. Badili eventually comes around to the idea. As they teach Badili how to Find Your Roar, Ono constantly makes eye contact with Badili, though Badili runs away from Ono and his own reflection. Beshte shows him how to move a small rock, which Badili fails to move. Bunga leaps out and frightens him. When he runs beside Fuli, he stops to enjoy a butterfly. Later on, Ono's eye contact irritates Badili, and unleashes a growl, which excites both of them. Instead of allowing Bunga to startle him, Badili startles Bunga. Badili then lifts the rock like Beshte has shown him. He also manages to keep up with Fuli, reaching her not too long after she stops. Finally, Ono lifts Badili's head to come face to face with Kion. After growling, Badili lets loose a fierce roar over a cliff, exciting the Lion Guard. Kion asks if he's ready to return to Mapigano, and Badili admits that he can't wait. As they return to Mihiri Forest, the Lion Guard talk through everything once more before Badili approaches the sleeping Mapigano, with the Lion Guard watching from afar. Mimicking Beshte, Badili awakens the slumbering leopard by bashing himself against the tree. When Mapigano gets up, he asks where his 'little buddies' are, believing that they will stand up for him again. He is surprised when Badili responds with a firm 'No, just me'. However, as Mapigano approaches him, Badili starts to crack under the pressure, and revert to his old ways. Badili, still frightened, retreats back. He soon inhales and regains his composure, just before Mapigano leaps towards him. Badili is agile enough to dodge the attack by a wide radius, and dodges Mapigano's second attack as well. Badili informs him that he's not scared of him anymore, and when Mapigano asks him to come closer and say it, Badili rushes straight up to him and looks him dead in the eye, asking if it's close enough. Mapigano starts to back away, cowering and stuttering as Badili proceeds towards him. Badili warns Mapigano to leave, and before he can finish a full sentence, Badili roars into Mapigano's face. Mapigano stands in shock for a second, before whimpering and retreating into the forest. The Lion Guard emerge from their hiding place, proud of Badili. Badili confesses that he was scared, but nobody noticed it through his sureness. Just before they leave, Badili asks them to say 'Hi' and 'Sorry' to the galagos for him. Friends *Kion *Beshte *Ono *Bunga *Fuli Trivia *Badili's name meaning could be a reference to the idiom, "A leopard never '''changes' its spots''". References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Leopards